A very Penguin December: Cyber-men in the snow
by penguin adventures
Summary: In the middle of a blizzard The Cyber-men prepare to upgrade the planet. Can the penguins Delete the cyber-legion or will they get upgraded?
1. Chapter One: Great blizzard of 2014

Chapter One: Great blizzard of 2014

December 2nd 2014

12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

Penguin HQ

(Skipper's POV)

"Stay indoors all of New York State is experiencing a wave of artic conditions," the weatherman said, "We should expect a total of 20 feet of snow." "Expect?" Kowalski said, "We already have a total of 20 feet." "Well we don't have to worry about the thickness of our hockey rink this year," Private said. "Boys it's a great day to go ice fishing," I said, "and there will be no snakeheads to ruin it"

"Skipper we have a problem," Kowalski said, "our friends at the IPSA have detected strange energy fluctuatations in the area." "What about our friends at P.A.A.T," I said. "Penguins Against Alien Threats have detected a cyber-ship in orbit," Kowalski said. "Any landmarks show up that we never heard of?" "I don't think they have the technology to Time-Travel." "Where are these energy fluctuatations," I asked.

"Under…gulp coney island," Kowalski said. "Where in Coney Island the aquatheater or the old octopus exhibit," I said. "Under the ferris wheel," he replied. "Next stop coney island," I replied. "Subway convenient," Private said. "No they'll be expecting that," I said. "The Super-plane." "We haven't tested it in cold weather," I said. "How about the biplanes," Private asked. "I like the way you think private," I said, "To the biplanes!" "I'll leave the Space-Time Teleport here then," Kowalski said.

We entered the hanger with the biplanes and climbed aboard. "Contact!" I shouted. "We are clear for takeoff," Kowalski muttered and we flew out of the secret hanger doors. "Let's find out whats going on," I said on the onboard communication system, "and how the cyber-men connect to this." "We're in the belly of the beast now," Kowalski replied. "I have a bad feeling about this," Private said. "Ka-boom?" "Not now Rico."

Elsewhere…The Cyber-planner was watching our every move, **"Ready the Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex" "The Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex is awakened."** Their base shook as their worst creation roared to life. " **Upgrade in progress,"** The C-Rex said in the classic Cyber-monotone. " **The Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex will prep the city for the Cyber-King,"** The Cyber-Controller said. " **The Penguins are approaching,"** The Cyber-leader said. " **The Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex will deal with the penguins,"** The Cyber-planner replied, " **They will be upgraded."** " **If they evade upgrade they must be deleted." "All life on this planet will be upgraded…starting with this city!"**

(End of Chapter One)


	2. Chapter Two: blast to the past

Near Coney Island

New York Harbor

1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Skipper we have a dino-sized problem," Kowalski said, "The Cyber-men have unleashed a Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex." "Okay," I said, "we defeated a T-rex before…we can deal with this." "True but there's one flaw in your theory," Kowalski said, "this one is enhanced by cyber-technology so it might not be as easy." "Okay…wait, what is it doing," I said, "it's not firing Cyber-mites at us." "Or Cyber-water," Kowalski muttered. "Skipper that weapon that's firing up doesn't it look familiar," Private said. There was indeed a very familiar ominous looking gun with energy sparking off of it. "That's funny it looks a lot like Blowhole's…Time Ray." The Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex roared and the weapon fired ripping us and our planes out of the air and then everything went dark.

2 hours later?

Carboniferous period

"Kowalski where are we," I said. "The Carboniferous Period," Kowalski said, "A.K.A the Age of Giant insects." "Any sign of the C-rex," I said. "None," he replied as a massive dragonfly flew overhead. "I miss the winter air already," I said. "Fire!" Kowalski shouted. "Retreat!" I shouted and we ran right into a giant and very hungry spider. "At least it wasn't a scorpion," Kowalski muttered. And then a gaint scorpion appeared from nowhere and killed the spider. "Gaint scorpions weren't around in the…" "Has it ever occurred to you that there could be species not recorded in the fossil record?" I said. "It has now," Kowalski said, "getting killed by insects is not how I want to die."

"We're getting out of here and back to the present," I said. "Our biplanes are back in the clearing," Kowalski said, "where the fire is." "Wait for it," I said and then it started to rain dissipating the fire. "Now!" we ran back into the forest to find our planes intact. "Get in your planes!" We climbed in a got into the air as quickly as possible as the rain started to slow down. "Good thing I brought the Space-Time Teleport," Kowalski said already pressing some buttons. "Evasive!" I shouted as a swarm of displaced dragonflies approached. We performed evasive maneovuers to avoid the dragonflies and almost lost the teleport.

"Goodbye Age of Insects," I said as Kowalski activated the Teleport and returned us to the present as our engines died. We found ourselves in the middle of Coney Island with our planes and their empty gas tanks. "We'll figure this out later," I said, "now let's find some Cyber-men!" "They already found us," Kowalski said. " **Delete** "

(End of Chapter Two)


	3. If you can't take the heat…

Coney Island

4:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Let's get to work," Skipper said. "Skipper they're coming!" " **Please stand by you will be upgraded!** ** _"_** **"Welcome to the New Cyberid!"** "That way!" Skipper shouted. " **Please stand by you will be upgraded,"** The Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex said as the Cyber-mites surged forward. "We can't outrun the Cyber-mites!"I shouted. "Rico The EMP Cannon now!" Rico hacked up The EMP Cannon and tossed it to me. I fired at the approaching Cyber-mites frying their circuits stopping them in their tracks. " **The Penguins have shown hostile intent** ," the Cyber-leader replied, " **Hostile Elements will be deleted**!"

The Cyber-men cornered us and fired only to destroy each other. "They really should get the unable to destroy each other upgrade." "I don't think they have that upgrade," I said. " **You are surrounded** ," a Cyber-man said, " **Do you surrender**." "We will never surrender," Skipper said. " **Then you will be deleted"** I took out the Dalek Buster and fired ripping apart the Cyber-men around us. "Could you do that again," Private said. " **Upgrade in Process** " "I don't think so," Skipper replied. "We need to get to the Ferris wheel!" "Working on it," I muttered.

" **Delete**!" The Cyber-leader said. The C-rex surged forward and chased us all the way to the Ferris wheel. "Kowalski can you take down the Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex," Skipper said. "Okay EMP Cannon upgraded," I said firing straight at the heart of the C-Rex. That blasted straight thru the center of the C-Rex causing the Cybersaur to fail and crush two cyber-men as it clanged to the ground. "Let's get in and stop the Cyber-men!" Skipper said. "Easier said then done," I muttered. " **The Penguins will be deleted** ," The Cyber-controller replied before it too got destroyed. " **Upgrade in Process** "

"Keeping firing men!" Skipper shouted, "Take as many out as you can before they upgrade again!" " **Upgrade in Process** " "Too late," I said. "There's too many of them!" "Kowalski the Sub-Zero Cannon 2.0 Use it!" "But I haven't tested it," I said as Rico tossed it to me. "Kowalski!" Skipper said as a Cyber-mat jumped on him. "Okay," I said firing the new Sub-Zero Cannon turning all the Cyber-men around us into ice statues. "We need to move fast the Cyber-men down there are probably on high alert!" We followed Skipper into a secret Elevator and went down to the Cyber-base. We opened the door to find a thousand Cyber-guns trained on us, "How many Kowalski." "A few Thousand not counting the 1 million in the cyro-chambers," I replied.

"We are so toast," Private said. "Not on my watch," Skipper said, "Take us to your leader!" The Cyber-men lowered their weapons and forcefully dragged us in front of the Cyber-planner. " **You seeking to communication with me only serves to delay your deaths** ," The Cyber-Planner said. " **Since you won't survive much longer…Behold the Cyber-King**!" Several floodlights came on revealing the true vastness of the base and the dormant Cyber-King. "Made a big mistake," I said. " **What is that,** " The planner asked. "You put the Cyber-King on an island in the middle of a sea of magma," I replied. "And what do we do with that information?" Skipper asked.

"Well Explosives plus Magma…" "…Equals a gaint explosion," Skipper said, "Rico!" Rico hacked a rocket launcher and fired at the base of the Cyber-King and the rocket exploded setting off the magma destroying the Cyber-King. "No metal can survive…" I said as the Cyber-King burst from the molten rock and headed towards us. " **Dwarf Star Alloy can** ," The Cyber-planner replied in what could be mistaken for a victorious tone. And then the Cyber-King started to melt, "so much for that idea." "No upgrades can protect from magma," I replied. And then everything exploded as the magma started to reclaim the chamber melting everything in its path.

" **This is impossibl** …" The Cyber-planner was destroyed before it could finish its sentence. "Run!" Skipper shouted as the Magma surged towards us. We ran to the elevator the sounds of dying Cyber-men filling the air. " **Halt**!" The Cyber-men by the elevator said. "Kowalski I need options!" Skipper shouted. I took out the Space-Time Teleport and teleported us to the surface. We landed by our Bi-planes the sound of lava solidifing as the magma got into contact with the cold winter air. "If you can't take the heat," I said, "Stay out of the Earth's Mantle." "So did we win," Private said. "We still have a gaint Cyber-Ship to deal with," I said. A small Cyber-force was beamed in from orbit all intent on destroying us. "We need to bring this fight to the ship itself!" Skipper said. "Here's goes nothing," I muttered as I readied the Teleport.

(End of Chapter Three)


	4. Chapter Four: Cyber-shutdown

The Earth's Orbit

The Cyber-Ship

5:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

" **Inturders detected,"** the voices of the cyber-men said, " **Inturders will be upgraded**!" "Cover Fire!" I shouted, "Kowalski do what you have to do!" We barricaded ourselves in the control room and fired on any Cyber-men that tried to enter, " **Upgrade in progress**." That is just great, we don't any other weapons. Private fired The EMP Cannon shutting down the Cyber-men in the room. "Tell me some good news Kowalski!"

"I almost got it," Kowalski said, "yes!" The Ship shook and the Cyber-men in the hallway outside shut down. I had Rico destroy the control panel just in case, "You set off the self-destruct!" "Teleport us out of here!" I shouted. Kowalski activated the teleport and Teleported back to Coney Island. From the ground we were treated to the Cyber-Ship exploding while the surviving Cyber-men blew their tops.

"Mission accomplished," I said. "We kicked the Cyber-men's butts!" "Um Kowalski," Private said, "Who are they?" We were quickly surrounded by Cyber-men which then died, " **Sonic device detected**..." one managed to say before it failed. "Sonic Cannon," Kowalski said, "I know." "Well looks like this is the end of the Cyber-plan," I said. "Skipper we just received an IPSA report," Private said, "Penguin City is under attack!" "How long does it take to get Antartica," I said. "With Warp drive we should get there by Tomorrow," he replied

To Be Continued…


	5. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
